Question: Kevin did 39 more squats than Stephanie in the morning. Stephanie did 14 squats. How many squats did Kevin do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 14 squats, and Kevin did 39 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $14 + 39$ squats. He did $14 + 39 = 53$ squats.